


His safe place

by JoliesBookOfCreation



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: As you may believe, M/M, Nest!Au, Warren didnt do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoliesBookOfCreation/pseuds/JoliesBookOfCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only problem was; an year after the whole Apocalypse fiasco and three months into his and Kurt’s relationship, his shirts have begun to go missing. And not just the whole ‘oh, I seemed to have misplaced them while doing laundry, I’m sure I’ll find them again in a week’ but totally erasing from existence and never to be found again. He knew that, even if a year had passed, some people still held a grudge over what he did so he passed it off as a really bad way of bullying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	His safe place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howtotrainyourbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtotrainyourbat/gifts).



> Because she's special ! There will be typos but I hope you guys will still enjoy it. Inspired by an idea that came from the Nightangel Skype Group.

Ever since he officially became part of the X-men, it became an usual thing for Warren to be sent on missions either with the rest of the team or solo. He didn’t mind it, it gave him a new purpose, he was actually going good and helping, not to mention, making his boyfriend proud.

The only problem was; an year after the whole Apocalypse fiasco and three months into his and Kurt’s relationship, his shirts have begun to go missing. And not just the whole ‘oh, I seemed to have misplaced them while doing laundry, I’m sure I’ll find them again in a week’ but totally erasing from existence and never to be found again. He knew that, even if a year had passed, some people still held a grudge over what he did so he passed it off as a really bad way of bullying.

When weeks passed and the issue didn’t seem to stop, he began to ask around if people have seen them and got negative responses, despite Ororo laughing her ass off along with Peter, Scott calling him a slob, Jean smirking knowingly ( It’s what she always does and Warren figured it has something to do with her being a telepath and everything, he stopped trying to figure it out) and Kurt’s upset face (probably because his boyfriend was a fucking failure and couldn’t keep a hold of his shirts). It seemed like each time he did his laundry, another shirt went missing.

Deciding that spending money on new ones each time they magically went to The Bermuda Triangle of shirts wasn’t worth it when there were more important things to buy, he stopped wearing them altogether. He had his uniform for missions and everyone in the mansion has gotten used to seeing him shirtless anyway.

Another mystery connected to the disparence of his shirts was Kurt’s inability to look him in the eye each time the subject was brought up. Sure, it was annoying but could it upset the blue boy that much? Out of desperation, Warren had tried everything to make him forget about the fucking shirts: taken him out on flying dates, spend almost everyday joined at Kurt’s hip, made sure to cook his favorite food from time to time, let him clean his wings each time he wished and kept his hands above the waist when they ended up having one of their long make out sessions. It didn’t work. Kurt was still upset over his lack of shirts. Maybe the fact that Warren has stopped wearing them was the problem? It was a plan that required a new way of approaching.

And so, he waited until they were all alone, ending up on the bed in Kurt’s room with the blue boy reading on his lap while Warren placed soft kisses over the side of his neck. Time to bring it up.

“So, you know how we talked about not keeping secrets from each other when we started dating?”

Almost like a cat, the blue devil on his lap froze, tail tensing and fur sticking up and looking ready to bolt. 

“Uhh…J-Ja?” he croaked and Warren tightened his grip on him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to leave without taking him along. 

“Is me not wearing a shirt bothering you? Because if it does, you know you can just tell me, right?” He huffed, rubbing at the other boy’s stomach as he tried to help him calm down. And it really seemed to do wonders because Kurt instantly relaxed back against him, purring quietly all while stumbling over his words to explain himself.

“A-Ah..That’s not the issue..I don’t mind it, really!” Kurt managed to get out.

“Then what’s wrong? You’re acting weird each time someone mentions it. Do you know what happened to my shirts?” 

Suddenly, his lap was free of the weight resting on it earlier, Warren somehow ending up getting pushed right on his back fast enough to disorient him and most definitely Kurt free because they boy spoke something rapidly (“Ah,I think Jean’s calling for me and it’s late anyway so I’ll go to bed, gute nacht, Varren!“) before bamfing out of the room. 

“What the fuck just happened?!”

To make things even worse, the next day he got called out on an early mission with Professor Hank about some mutant that manifested their powers on the other side of the world and how they needed to get picked up. It wasn’t too big and the both of them should’ve been able to take care of it without any issues. The only problem? Warren’s life was a constant of bad luck and fucking up and things definitely fucking him over so of course the kid’s energy powers affected the Black Bird and they got stuck in fucking Australia for one more week while Hank had to repair the jet, people not being too happy about the situation and deciding to solve the matter physically.

So two weeks later they finally returned, tired and bruised but with the kid safe even if confused, to find their group watching some shitty movie and a definite lack of a certain blue boy. Figuring he wasn’t feeling up to it and reading or praying, Warren went to take a quick shower before going to his boyfriend’s room and finding it not only open but empty. Worry creeped into his body and he quickly hurried back to everyone else. 

“Okay, could someone pause that piece of shit for a moment to tell me where Kurt is?”

They all looked at each other with confused and upset faces and Warren was sure they were all speaking telepathically with Jean and purposely leaving him out. Assholes. 

“Um, we went to the mall today, you see, Kurt was missing you and nothing was happening around anyway, plus the professor’s cancelled one of the classes so whatever. We went to the mall and well…” Jubille trailed off, bits of energy sparkling from her hand as she began to get angry. Ororo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and continued.

“Some people saw Kurt and decided to be assholes. Called him names and stuff. We took care of it without making a scene but he’s been locked up in his room all day. We tried to get to him but he wouldn’t let us.”

God, Warren saw red from the anger and he was sure his wings were trembling slightly as he tried not to let them spread in anger. Last time that happened he ended up knocking glasses and plates off the table and nobody would be too happy with him knocking over the TV as well. No matter what they did, the lives they saved and the people they helped, mutants or not, shit like this never stopped.

Sure, he could take it, maybe even deserved the harsh words coming his way but Kurt? While Warren was an asshole who decided that joining some kind of ancient mutant god set on the extinction of humans was a good idea, Kurt’s been on the other side from the begging to end. Even in the cage, he didn’t want to fight, tried to escape through the bars and failed, and later on still stood up for the same people that they were trying to get to accept their existence. Kurt was gentle and pure, maybe even a bit naïve but he was everything Warren wasn’t and he didn’t deserve that.

He looked through the entire house, ignoring the pitiful glances coming his way before giving up when the blue boy didn’t show up anywhere, the roof included. He returned to Kurt’s room and was about to sit down on the bed and wait (maybe try not to freak out because what if he left the school grounds and got kidnaped, back at the cage fights and that was a trail of thought Warren didn’t want to finish) when he heard a soft noise.

Nothing was in the room and even under the fucking bed, the only place left unchecked being the closet. While the thought of Kurt hiding in a closet of all things was both funny (adorable) and ridiculous at the same time, Warren decided to look over there too and behind the hanging clothes, found not only his missing shirts but also his boyfriend, all curled up in what appeared to be a nest made of blankets and Warren’s shirts, clenching one to his chest while he sobbed and damn if that didn’t break his heart and made it grow at the same time.

He folded his wings and stepped into the closet, ignoring whatever ones decided to fall from the hangers and laid down in front of Kurt, a blue tail wrapping around his thigh at the same time he pressed the blue boy closer.

“Hey, I heard what happened..” Kurt’s only response was a soft sniffle that made Warren’s heart throb loudly in his chest. “Want me to kick their ass for you babe? You know it’s not worth crying over these dickheads.”

Arms wrapped around him, reaching all the way over to his wings, fingers digging into the feathers gently, his captive sighing softly. 

“Nein, Varren, violence isn’t the answer. And it’s nothing I didn’t know already, that I’m an ugly monster, ein Teufel- “ He pressed their lips together in a hurried kiss, Kurt closer all while trying to make him let go of the shirt he kept hanging on for dear life. 

„We all know that’s just bullshit people say to make you feel bad about yourself because they can’t accept the fact that they’re envious shits. They can only wish to be as good as you, elf and you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. You got no mean bone in your body but you can still be stubborn enough when it’s about seeing good in others even when they don’t deserve it, me included.“

„Varren..“ Kurt sniffled and this time Warren couldn’t help but wipe his tears away with soft kisses. His boyfriend let go of the shirt in favour of holding on to him and pressing his face in Warren’s neck like he belonged there. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Kurt purring while Warren ran his hands up and down the other’s back until he stopped crying all together before deciding to point out the obvious.

“So this is where my shirts kept disappearing? You know, if you wanted them so bad you could’ve just asked.” Warren couldn’t deny Kurt anything after all the shit he put him through and while this certain side of him was reserved for their privacy alone, he was sure the others would never let him live it down if they saw it. They already pointed out that over the year Warren has became ‘softer’ and it was all Kurt’s fault. From the way he brightened up, the little shit didn’t regret it one bit.

On the other hand, Kurt began to fully understand the situation he was in, given from how tense he became and Warren was sure he was blushing. The tips of his ears would turn purple each time he got embarrassed and this time was no exception.

“I can explain- I vanted to tell you! I’m sorry I took your things without permission, Engel, I shouldn’t have and it vas vrong of me and-“

“Hold that up, I’ve got no problem with it now that I know what you’ve been up to but…Why?” The sight of Kurt getting flustered and stumbling over his words never failed to be cute and to do things to his heart which almost stopped when said blue boy answered.

“They…Um, They smell like you.”

“You know..”

He nudged Kurt’s head with his chin so he’d look up, quickly stealing a kiss before dropping a wing over them the best he could and he made himself comfortable.

“It’s not a bad idea and the nest- is it a nest? Honestly, I’m the one with wings here. It’s a good idea but I have a better one to fix that problem.”

Blue lips curled into a smile, great, he was amused, they were cuddling in a nest made by the walking blueberry himself and he was amused at Warren’s puns of being a bird. What has became of his life?

“Moving together in the same room.” Warren finished. Kurt’s face flushed a deep purple, hands tightening their hold on Warren yet not pushing him away or disagreeing.

“Ve’ll have to talk with the professor about that..”

“Right. Want to go to bed now? You’ve had a long day, babe.” He tried to get up but was quickly pulled back in the mess of a nest with an armful of the cuteness that was Kurt Wagner. 

“Or, we could sleep here, that’s fine by me. I wouldn’t dream of putting down your work.”

“Mein gott, Varren, you’ll never let me forget this,vill you?”

“Damn right, good night, precious.”

They ended up falling asleep curled up in each other’s arms and that’s how Ororo found them later when she came to find out why were people suddenly disappearing in Kurt’s room; almost hidden from view by a mass of fluffy, white feathers that were poking out from the closet.


End file.
